ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcataz
Alcataz '''is a chaotic realm of pure evil and malice created by Sab "In" Yibab after his dissatisfaction with Agartha. He is the ruler of the realm and has complete and utter control over it. As such, he essentially assumes the role of "God" in this dimension. Those who enter the realm who are not mentally equipped will immediately go insane, as to fit with the other people in Alcataz. Overview Creation After Sab Yibab left Agartha, He thought about where he would be living in for a short while until he got the idea of creating his own Dimension to shelter the "over-strange" and preserve what he thinks is the best of each dimension. The more dimensions Sab found, The more the Dimensions inner space expanded. List of Guardians Sab knew if he was going to leave alcataz whenever he wants, he is going to need to find some way to prevent Alcataz from going out of control which lead to the creation of the Alcataz Guardians. Baang thumb|179x179px '''Baang or Not Kang from TMNT guys I swear by Sab Yibab, Is a being taking on the appearance of a seemingly headless humanoid with a hole on the chest that holds the actual head of the body. Baang acts as a Bouncer for Businesses within Alcataz along with Margwa, As well as serving as a Sergeant Major for the Alcataz Forces. Baang has been made fun of for seeming gay by his peers, to which he responded maturely by masturbating to a playboy magazine next to an abandoned daycare center now being used to make "video funny's". Margwa thumb|179x179px Margwa or Mahgwa as mispronounced by G-Man, Refers to a humanoid resembling the typical strong man acts at circuses with 3 heads. It is noted by Sab that all of the three Margwa heads have a Boston accent. The middle head being the main head that controls the body, the left head having a thing for arguing over unrelated things whenever it feels like it, and the right head only able to say racial slurs due to it having Tourettes, unlike the other two heads which can only say "Baston" like a bunch of morons. Like Baang it sometimes serves as a bouncer, but it mainly works as a watcher of Alcataz due to him being the largest being in Alcataz. Margwa is constantly wrapped in chains as Sab believes that it's like that in order to lock its true, destructive strength and so it doesn't accidentally destroy nearby things. Its believed Sab made Margwa as a projection of what Sab originally thought what a destroyer was. Brainlets thumb|144x144px The Brainlets or Brian and Brian 2 are a pair of conjoined twins with heads completely made out of a collection of cells similar to the one the human brain has, in other words, their heads are literally brains. It is unsure whether or not The Brainlets have a dignified gender as even Sab has zero ideas as to what they biologically classify as. They work as intelligence for all of Alcataz and Scribes of knowledge lost or unknown to humanity. Drum Dumb thumb|144x144px Drum Dumb or Bum Bum Bum Bum is a literal, thin headed man with a drum for a torso as he occasionally acts mentally retarded out of boredom. Drum Dumb works part-time as a musician and full-time as an interrogator where he tortures people physically and mentally via sound when they don't give him the information needed. Handeyes thumb|144x144px Handeyes or you likey dis bich is a fucking femoid with a hand for a head, that has one eye. Sab has warned everyone that she will give pointless lectures over the smallest of problems when angry as a result of her being a femoid. "She" works as an administrator for the "Offical Alcataz Surveillance" group to make sure nothing too normal is around. THE BOOGER thumb|144x144px THE BOOGER or Happy's favorite is a being that's made of solidified mucus with two faces and legs so small it has to use its arms to walk. This thing not really an Alcataz Guardian, all it does most of the time is eat bugs and force nearby people to laugh at unfunny jokes. It was unintentionally made one day when Sab Yibab sneezed, shooting out and creating The Booger. Gallery Mahgwa.PNG|Mahgwa Alkataz Gman.png|G-Man in his Alcataz form.